


Chicken Pox & Chicken Soup

by pleaseactsurprisedxx



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chicken Pox, Chicken Soup, F/F, Fluffy, Mild Hurt/Comfort, staubrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseactsurprisedxx/pseuds/pleaseactsurprisedxx
Summary: Aubrey gets chicken pox and Stacie takes care of her.
Relationships: Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Chicken Pox & Chicken Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to 22_21 for the beta work, and Aubreyposenesquire for the prompt.

“I’m 22. I don’t have chicken pox. That is absurd,” Aubrey said indignantly, scratching at her torso again. Her sleeves rolled up to show small red bumps. 

“Oh really?” Chloe asked. “Then raise up your shirt.”

Aubrey huffed but acquiesced in fear of the red head removing the shirt by force. She lifted the fabric to reveal red bumps scattered everywhere on her stomach. 

“Oh, my God! It wasn’t that bad this morning!” Aubrey yelled.

“Definitely chicken pox,” Chloe said. Turn around.” Aubrey turned to show the bumps were on her sides and back. 

“Yep, those are pox, dude,” Beca responded. 

“Yep,” Jessica and Ashley chimed in together. 

“Err, or it could herpes!” Amy added.

“Amy!” Stacie and Chloe scolded at the same time while Beca snickered loudly. 

“What?” Amy asked innocently. 

“Bree stop scratching!” Stacie yelled over the commotion. 

“But it itches,” she whined, starting to scratch at her arms. 

Stacie advanced on the woman and grabbed her wrists, “Stop or you’ll keep spreading it.” 

Aubrey paused at the closeness of the brunette, at a loss for words for a response. She smelled so good that it made her forget about the incessant itching...for a second anyway. 

“Yeah, this scar is from scratching them!” Chloe added, pointing to her forehead. 

“Oh my God, Aubrey! You’re burning up!” Stacie exclaimed, and she released her wrists to grab her cheeks softly. Aubrey gasped. This was definitely the closest she had been to Stacie, and it makes her feel weak.  _ Does she always smell so good? Are her hands always so soft?  _

“I’m taking Aubrey to the clinic on campus,” Stacie said. 

“But—“

“Don’t have chicken pox, yeah, yeah, you’re going, Aubrey,” Stacie said in a way that left little room for argument. 

* * *

Aubrey got sent home with antibiotics and calamine, and she was told to drink lots of fluids and take Tylenol for her fever. As the day drug on, she felt worse. She was burning up but covered in chills. Her entire body ached and every single inch of it itched. The calamine lotion brought only minutes of relief before she would have to slather more on. She heard a knock on the front door of the apartment she and Chloe shared. Chloe was talking lightly to someone, but Aubrey was too miserable to focus on who it was or what they were saying. 

_ Meanwhile in the living room:  _

“Hey, Stacie,” Chloe greeted with a smile. She raised an eyebrow at the bags the other woman carried. “What’s up?” She asked, moving out of the way so Stacie could enter. 

“I just brought some stuff for Aubrey. I know she has to be miserable,” Stacie replied as she walked to the kitchen to start unloading ingredients. “I got stuff to make homemade chicken noodle soup and stuff for an oatmeal bath.”

Chloe smiled thoughtfully, “You like her don’t you?”

Stacie halted her movements, “Of course. She is a good friend. You got a cutting board?”

“In the cabinet next to the stove, but that’s not what I meant and you know it,” Chloe replied while entering the kitchen.

Stacie began filling a pot with water and chicken breasts. She seasoned the water and added chicken stock to it, and put it on the stove to boil, trying to buy time for her answer. She wiped her hands on a kitchen rag before she finally responded, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Chloe giggled, “Yes, you do. Ms. Stacie “The Hunter” Conrad has a crush.” 

Stacie felt her body warm under the accusation, but she didn’t deny it. She chose to ignore the accusation and started to cut up an onion instead. 

“I think you two would be good for each other. You can remind Bree that she has to relax some, and she could get you to tighten the reins some, so to speak.” 

Stacie huffed and moved on to cut up celery, “Yeah, in a perfect world. But she doesn’t like me back, so it doesn’t matter,” Stacie admitted. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Chloe reassured. 

Stacie shot her an incredulous look. 

“No, for real!” Chloe said. “Look, Bree is a hard person to get to know, but it is worth it. I think you should go for it, but know as the best friend I am obligated to hurt you if you hurt her,” Chloe encouraged and threatened all in her typical cheery tone. 

Stacie couldn’t come up with much of a response and in turn, looked like a gaping fish with her mouth opening and closing but no sound came out. 

“Well, I’m going to leave for a while. Think you have things covered here. Good luck,” she winked and quickly exited the apartment. 

“Fuck” Stacie muttered under her breath. She got lost in thought as she continued the steps to make the soup. 

* * *

As the soup simmered in the pot, Stacie moved to the bathroom and ran a hot bath. She placed the satchel of ground oats and lavender oils in the water. She laid a fresh wash cloth over the side of the bathtub, and a towel close by. She set a fresh bottle of calamine on the bathroom counter. She then knocked lightly on Aubrey’s door. 

“Ungh, come in, Chlo,” Aubrey’s voice weakly called out. 

“It’s not Chlo,” Stacie replied, slowly opening the door. She could hear Aubrey take in a deep breath at the confession. 

“Wait! I don’t want you to see me like this,” she cried. 

“Bree, it’s okay. I’m here to take care of you,” Stacie replied, but halted in opening the door the entire way. 

“I’m contagious!” She croaked out. 

“I told you on the way to the doctor, I had them when I was 12. You aren’t contagious to me.” 

She could hear Aubrey sigh again, before she said, “Okay, you can come in.”

Stacie had to hold back a laugh at the sight. Aubrey was sitting up in bed, her hair all a mess. She was in a tank top and short sleep shirt on top of the covers, all her exposed flesh was covered in bright pink lotion. Spots of it covered her face in blotches. Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. The brunette never thought she would get to see Aubrey Posen this much not put together. 

“I’m miserable,” Aubrey pouted.

“Awh, sweetie,” Stacie replied, moving to her bed. “I’m sorry.” 

“I feel like I’m burning up, and EVERY part of me itches,” the blonde whined. 

Stacie reached out to feel her face, and Aubrey sighed in relief as her hand caressed her. “You do still feel warm.”

“Are your hands always this soft?” Aubrey asked, barely above a whisper, as she nuzzled into the brunette's touch. 

Stacie giggled softly, “I don’t know, maybe we can do some testing on that hypothesis this semester,” She winked. 

“Mmmph, you always smell sooo good, too,” Aubrey added.

“Well, thank you,” Stacie floundered out; for the first time in her life, she feels at a loss for how to talk to a girl. She doesn’t know how to wrap her head around the feelings she has for the older woman. This is the first person she had ever desired to take care of when they were sick. 

“I have homemade chicken soup simmering on your stove right now, and a nice warm oatmeal and lavender bath drawn in your tub. The bath should give you relief from the itching. I also have you a few satchels of the oatmeal to be able to use later.”

“Oh, my god, you’re an angel,” she slowly starts to get out of bed and head to the door. 

“I think that’s your fever talking, Bree.” 

“I don’t,” the blonde replied. She looked back at the doorway, “Will you still be here when I get out?” She asked almost pitifully. 

“Yes, I’ll be here, waiting with fresh soup.” 

* * *

“Umm, Stacie?” Aubrey called out. 

“Yeah?” Stacie replied from the kitchen. 

“Could you...um, could you come put this lotion on my back, please?” 

“Yes.” 

Stacie hesitantly walked into the bathroom. Aubrey had put on shorts, but no top, a towel covering her front. Her arms and legs were already covered in calamine. She holds out the bottle shyly.

Stacie takes it and hesitantly rubs it on her spots on her bare back, feeling her defined muscles under her finger tips, making her release a breath, she didn’t even realize she was holding in. 

“Thank you,” Aubrey said shyly. 

“Welcome,” Stacie said, clearing her throat. 

“For everything. That bath really helped.” 

“Well, wait for everything until you can tell me if my soup is good or not,” Stacie winked. “You want to try to eat something?”

Aubrey nodded her head weakly. “Just let me finish getting dressed.” 

Stacie cleared her throat, “Yeah, um, yeah—-I’ll be in the kitchen.” 

About an half an hour later, the final clink can be heard from a spoon scraping the bottom of a bowl. “That was delicious, Stacie.” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I always say that there is nothing that homemade chicken soup won’t make you feel better from.” 

“Well, I’m still miserable, but that definitely helped.” 

Aubrey looked across the small table at Stacie, “Would you maybe—-you know what never mind. It’s silly.” 

“Hey, what is it?” Stacie asked, reaching across the expanse to grab Aubrey’s hand gently. Their eyes locked intensely. 

“Could you maybe take a nap with me?” Aubrey asked, her eyes starting to dart anywhere but Stacie’s face. 

Stacie smiled, “Of course, Bree.”   


* * *

Stacie waited patiently at the foot of the bed while Aubrey got settled. “Where do you want me?” She asked. 

“Anywhere you’re comfortable,” Aubrey replied, still not making eye contact.

“Hey!” Stacie said, which finally made the blonde look at her. “It’s okay to need someone sometimes, you know that right?” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Aubrey replied. 

Stacie rolled her eyes, but slid into the bed next to the older woman. They both laid on their backs, sides barely touching. “I’m sure you’re too uncomfortable to cuddle, but I’m here if you want to,” Stacie whispered like she was telling a dark secret. 

After a moment, Aubrey rolled on her side, and tentatively rested her head on Stacie’s shoulders. Stacie started to slowly caress her hair. They fell into a comfortable silence that Stacie broke after a few minutes. 

“Hey, Bree,” Stacie said.

“Hmm,” Aubrey murmured, almost asleep.

“Would you maybe—go on a date with me? When ya know, you aren’t sick and miserable,” Stacie stumbled out. She could hear the other woman’s breath hitch at the question. 

“Yes,” Aubrey replied, and snuggled further into the woman. “I think I would rather enjoy that,” she said sleepily. 

“Me too,” Stacie agreed, and placed a kiss to the top of her head. “Me too.” 


End file.
